The overall objective of this study of the Framingham Heart Study cohort is to determine the incidence of stroke in general and of each type of stroke in particular. Host and environmental factors leading to the development of stroke are to be identified and their impact and interaction assessed. At the end of 24 years of follow-up 345 strokes have occurred. Stroke secondary to occlusive arterial disease, atherothrombotic brain infarction, is the most frequent type, accounting for about 60 percent of the cases. Cerebral embolus and intracranial hemorrhage each accounted for approximately 15 percent of cases. During the final phase of this follow-up study detailed analysis of risk factors and their relationship to stroke will be available for about 360 cases. Evaluation by a neurologist of those cases not yet documented with analyses of the total accumulated antecedent risk factor and clinical data will be the goal of this grant period.